marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vibranium
VIBRANIUM Vibranium is a rare, naturally occurring meteoric ore, theorized to be extraterrestrial origin, that has been found in two distinct varieties. Vibranium is most abundant in Wakanda. Vibranium is not as hard or dense as Adamantium, but it is still very durable. It is also easier to make objects out of, such as the mesh costume the Black Panther wears. Vibranium absorbs more impact than adamantium. WAKANDAN VIBRANIUM Wakandan Vibranium is found almost exclusively in the tiny African nation of Wakanda. Wakandan Vibranium, through as yet unknown means, absorbs vibratory energy in its vicinity, such as sound waves, within itself. The apparent observable vibratory rate of the molecules of the Vibranium itself does not noticeably increase when the Vibranium absorbs mechanical energy. The outside vibratory energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules making up the Vibranium. As a result, a chunk of Vibranium which had absorbed a considerable amount of vibratory energy would be exceedingly hard to demolish. If enough force were were applied to this chunk to smash it, the Vibranium would explode, releasing much of the absorbed energy. There are limits to the capacity of Vibranium to absorb vibratory energy, although the exact extent of these limits has not yet been determined. Vibranium can amplify mystical energies. It's unstable when used this way and it taps into an energy flow on the quantum level that is virtually infinite. If anyone was able to master the secret of using magically charged vibranium they would become immensely powerful. Objects made from Wakandan Vibranium receive one or more of the following properties: Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Vibraium Absorption. On a successful reaction against an energy-based action, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Vibranium-based stunt or step up a power in a Vibranium-related power set until used in an action. If your opponent’s action succeedes, spend 1 PP to use this SFX. ANTARCTIC VIBRANIUM Antarctic Vibranium has thus far been found in nature only in the isolated region of Antarctica known as the Savage Land. Antarctic Vibranium, is also known as Anti-Metal due to its effects. Whereas Wakandan Vibranium absorbs vibratory energy into its molecular bonds, Antarctic Vibranium, through a means that is not yet understood, emanates vibrations which cause the atomic and molecular bonds in nearby metals of other kinds to weaken. The result is to cause nearby solid metals to liquify. If huge quantities of Antarctic Vibranium were gathered together, at some unknown point the accumulated mass would increase logarithmically as more Vibranium was added. Theoretically, if the enormous mound of of Wakandan Vibranium were composed of Antarctic Vibranium instead, the resulting vibrations would therefore liquify metals throughout Africa, and possibly beyond. A fraction of the sacred mound of Wakandan Vibranium was apparently converted to Antarctic Vibranium by particle bombardment. It is not known what the Wakandans have done with the artificially created Antarctic Vibranium. It is possible to convert Vibranium into Anti-Metal, but it is unknown if the opposite is true. Objects made from Antarctic Vibranium receive one or more of the following properties: SFX: Anti-Metal. When using an Anti-Metal-based power in an attack action against metallic objects or characters, add a D6 and step up effect die. Category:Items Category:Special Materials